ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Dancer: Guide to Weapons and Armor
Category:Guides {| border="0" width="100%" |valign="top" width="70%"| Author's Opening Note: This guide does not reflect the views or owner of the wiki in any way. This is simply an opinion on how to optimize yourself while playing the Dancer job class. All items are my own personal opinion as to what's the best or most feasible choices at these levels. ~Mercurialwings Though I'm sure many already know of this, you should be carrying at least two sets of gear to capitalize the most out of your job. For Dancers, you should probably have an alternate set of equipment that you switch just prior to a weaponskill to pack the most damage possible in that one attack. These sets should be constructed post 30s-40s. Guide Key *''Italicized names'' are items classifed as Rare and are likely to be expensive. *'Bold names' are items classified as Exclusive or Rare/Exclusive and cannot be bought at an Auction House. These can be skipped over typically. *Alt.Opt. subheadings are literally alternate options. *HQ refers to a High Quality item. These are generally denoted by the +# and can usually be a synth/crafted item. *NQ, conversely, refers a Normal Quality item. Weapons Hand-to-Hand At lower levels, it's probably better to use these over low-level daggers despite the D rating in them. This weapon type will probably last you till level 20 when the difference in skill level will start to show. :Lvl 1: Cesti/+1 ::Lvl 1: Cat Baghnakhs/+1 :Lvl 5: Bronze Knuckles/+1 :Lvl 9: Brass Knuckles/+1 :Lvl 10: Royal Archer's Cesti or ::Lvl 10: Freesword's Baghnakhs ::Lvl 10: Legionnaire's Knuckles :Lvl 11: Hydro Baghnakhs/+1 or ::Lvl 11: Brass Baghnakhs/+1 :Lvl 12: Burning Cesti :Lvl 14: Strike Baghnakhs :Lvl 15: Republic Knuckles or ::Lvl 15: Kingdom Cesti :Lvl 20: Metal Knuckles +1 :::A possible replacement for Republic Knuckles, but I would stay with Republics. :Lvl 32: Impact Knuckles :Lvl 46: Exocets :Lvl 72: Wagh Baghnakhs :Lvl 73: Destroyers After Lvl 30, /Monk is not that useful anymore, so H2H loses a lot of its effectiveness. Dagger :Lvl 1: Bronze Knife +1 :Lvl 13: Knife +1 :Lvl 20: Mercenary's Knife :Lvl 25: Windurstian Knife / Federation Knife ::Lvl 25: Parrying Knife :::This off-hand weapon is inexpensive on most servers. Good if your parrying skill is low and could use a boost without sacrificing much damage. :Lvl 30: Mercenary Captain's Kukri :::Switch if you're using a Windurstian Knife, otherwise stay with your Federation Knife. :Lvl 34: Windurstian Kukri / Federation Kukri ::Lvl 34: Acid Kukri / Corrosive Kukri :::Useful for mobs that have defense bonus moves. :Lvl 46: Bone Knife/+1 :Lvl 53: Darksteel Knife/+1 ::Lvl 53: Venom Knife/+1 :::Use if you don't mind it overriding your Sambas once in a while. (I think Bone Knife +1 is still the better option.) :Lvl 54: Darksteel Jambiya/+1 :::The HQ is a good upgrade from Bone Knife +1, but may not be available on your server. :Lvl 56: Beetle Knife/+1 :Lvl 57: Avis :::Avis is a powerful (and iconic, aka Jambiya style) Dagger to mainhand till at least level 70. :::Possesses much greater base damage than Bone Knife/+1. :::Grants an Accuracy bonus while under the effect of a Samba. :Lvl 59: Darksteel Kukri/+1 :Lvl 60: Cermet Knife/+1 :::Lower base damage than either Darksteel Kukri with only a slightly lower delay. (Best to stick with Kukris, IMO.) :::Although, there is something to using HQ Cermets to push your delay down, maximizing TP gain. :Lvl 62: Demon's Knife/+1 :::Go for the +1 version, better base damage if you have the gil to burn. Optional but a possible upgrade :Lvl 62: Sleight Kukri :::Perhaps the perfect complimentary offhand dagger for the Avis. :::Very Low delay but moderate base damage, plus Subtle Blows. :Lvl 65: Stun Knife/+1 :::Would offhand one of these for the added effect -- the HQ is especially worth it. Otherwise, stick with Darksteel Kukri +1 for higher base damage and lower delay. ::Lvl 65: Anubis's Knife :::Nice, cheap upgrade if you've been using Cermet Knives. :Lvl 68: Kard :::Good damage, low delay, and CHR+5 for Waltz. :::Drops from Soulstealer Skullnix, located in the Labyrinth of Onzozo, around H-4. :Lvl 69: Stun Kukri/+1 :Lvl 70: Behemoth Knife/+1 :Lvl 71: Cobra Knife :::Nice off-hand dagger. ::Lvl 71: Matron's Knife :::Another nice off-hand dagger, if you can obtain it. DEX+4 improves accuracy and crits. :Lvl 72: Khimaira Jambiya / Amir Jambiya / Adder Jambiya/+1 :::Very hard to come by any of these because of the rarity and expense of a Star Sapphire. :::The HQ versions are two of the four daggers with the highest DPS‡ and 2nd highest base damage. ::Lvl 72: Gully/+1 ::Lvl 72: Martial Knife ::Lvl 72: Ponderous Gully ::Lvl 72: Ermine's Tail :::One of the four daggers with the highest DPS‡ and 2nd highest base damage. :::Not sure how difficult this is to obtain. :Lvl 73: Jambiya/+1 :::The HQ is one of the four daggers with the highest DPS‡ and 2nd highest base damage. :::This is the most economical of the three high-DPS, crafted daggers to attempt to HQ. ::Lvl 73: Heart Snatcher (after unlocking the latent) :::May be better to stick with a previous dagger. ::Lvl 73: Mighty Knife :::‡ On Windsdays, the Mighty Knife has the highest DPS and base damage of any dagger available to Dancers. :Lvl 74: Azoth :::The highest base damage available‡ and excellent stats for a Dancer. You want this dagger. Drops from Dark Ixion so can be expensive, though price has been dropping lately. :Lvl 75: Athame :::A Trial of the Magians Augmented weapon with a potential for DMG18+13, Delay 190+21, and Occ. Atk. Twice. :Lvl 75: Dakini :::A Trial of the Magians Augmented weapon with a potential for Dancers to either get some major DEX/ACC+ or STR/ATT+ depending on choice of trials. :Lvl 75: Terpsichore :::It doesn't have the highest base damage out there, but it has a lot of very useful enhancements to steps. As a mythic weapon, it'll take a LOT of blood, sweat, and tears to obtain. GL getting this one. Sword Swords can be used at lower levels, and at high levels in the offhand to increase TP gain if you decide to play /Ninja. It is recommended to have sword merits at high levels if you choose to use them. :Lvl 13: Bilbo/+1 :Lvl 19: Small Sword :Lvl 20: Degen/+1 :Lvl 23: Tuck/+1 :Lvl 65: Company Fleuret :::Has a nice hidden effect -- damage increases by 1 for each party member over 2, up to DMG:41 for a party of 6. :Lvl 70: Joyeuse :::This is the best sword you can use to keep your TP high. Always use it in your off-hand, though, when /NIN. :Lvl 73: Mensur Epee (Real nice for solo.) :::Hidden effect is opposite of Company Fleuret -- DMG:47 when solo, and damage decreases the more people are in the party. Base damage is always DMG:39 on weapon skills. Between 20 and 70 you are better off using Daggers and abandoning Swords due to the gap in skill and limited choice of weapons in this category. Ranged Weapon ‡ This ranged equipment is used for boosting stats -- do not pull with it. :Lvl 1: Happy Egg ‡ :Lvl 15: Rogetsurin :Lvl 20: Platoon Disc :Lvl 28: Chakram :Lvl 30: RSE Sachet ‡ (Depending on your race's stat boost.) :Lvl 40: War Hoop (Artifact weapon: many Dancers use this until 75!) or ::Lvl 40: Junior Musketeer's Chakram :Lvl 43: Junior Musketeer's Chakram +1 / Junior Musketeer's Chakram +2 :Lvl 54: Smart Grenade ‡ (Hidden effect: Attack +4) :Lvl 57: Moonring Blade/+1 :Lvl 58: Tiphia Sting ‡ :Lvl 68: Rising Sun/+1 :Lvl 70: Black Tathlum ‡ or ::Lvl 70: White Tathlum ‡ or ::Lvl 70 Astrolabe ‡ Armor * At level 16-17, either Bone or Lizard set may be used. Lizard is usually cheaper, but Bone +1 offers Evasion bonuses. Head :Lvl 1: Bronze Cap/+1 :Lvl 7: Leather Bandana/+1 :Lvl 9: Compound Eye Circlet :Lvl 10: Royal Footman's Bandana :Lvl 11: Entrancing Ribbon :::A free CHR+ piece from a relatively easy, uncamped NM, Sharp-Eared Ropipi. :Lvl 14: Noble's Ribbon :::The best CHR+ piece for Waltz macro swaps until Dancer's Tiara. :Lvl 14: Cotton Headband / Erudite's Headband (But Compound Eye Circlet seems better than both? and is cheaper!) :Lvl 16: Bone Mask/+1 or ::Lvl 17: Lizard Helm/+1 :Lvl 20: Trump Crown :::This has a nice mix of HP, DEF and CHR, but it's not better than Noble's Ribbon for Waltz macros. :Lvl 21: Beetle Mask/+1 :Lvl 24: Emperor Hairpin / Empress Hairpin :::DEX+ for added accuracy, plus AGI+ and Evasion +10 for when you pull hate. :Lvl 30: Dandy Spectacles / Fancy Spectacles :::Use during the daytime only! ::Lvl 30: Mercenary Captain's Headgear :::Use this at nighttime if you don't have an Empress/Emperor Hairpin and are using Spectacles. :Lvl 39: Dobson Bandanna :Lvl 41: Voyager Sallet :::This can be difficult to obtain, but it's DEX+4 a good upgrade from an Emperor/Empress Hairpin. :::The STR+3 might help if you're hitting for 0 in parties, and will also help physical-based Weapon Skills. :Lvl 43: Walkure Mask :Lvl 50: Crow Beret / Raven Beret :::For those times you don't want to pull hate. :Lvl 54: Dancer's Tiara Artifact :Lvl 65: Wivre Mask :Lvl 66: Coral Cap / Merman's Cap :::Good for Dancing Edge, IF you can find one. :Lvl 68: Cobra Cap :Lvl 70: Optical Hat :Lvl 72: Pahluwan Qalansuwa :Lvl 72: Panther Mask/+1 :Lvl 72: Enkidu's Cap :Lvl 72: Etoile Tiara Relic :Lvl 74: Dancer's Tiara +1 :Lvl 75: Walahra Turban :Lvl 75: Denali Bonnet :Lvl 75: Etoile Tiara +1 Body :Lvl 1: Bronze Harness/+1 ::Lvl 1: Fourth Tunica ::Lvl 1: Iron Ram Jack Coat ::Lvl 1: Pilgrim Tunica (If subbing mage) ::Lvl 1: Cobra Tunica (If subbing mage) :Lvl 7: Leather Vest/+1 :Lvl 11: Brass Harness/Brass Harness +1 :Lvl 16: Bone Harness/+1 or ::Lvl 17: Lizard Jerkin / Fine Jerkin :Lvl 18: Garrison Tunica :Lvl 21: Beetle Harness/+1 :Lvl 25: Shade Harness/+1 :Lvl 30: Mercenary Captain's Doublet :Lvl 33: RSE or Linen Doublet +1 :Lvl 42: Wool Doublet +1 or Earth Doublet (Earth Doublet helps with Waltz use upon the DNC) :Lvl 45: Brigandine/+1 :Lvl 50: Rapparee Harness :Lvl 55: Jaridah Peti :Lvl 57: Scorpion Harness/+1 :Lvl 59: Black Cotehardie / Flora Cotehardie :Lvl 60: Dancer's Casaque AF *Macro in for Waltzes :Lvl 67: Assault Jerkin *Great for attack build and WS swap-in. :Lvl 69: Blue Cotehardie/+1 :Lvl 71: Antares Harness :Lvl 72: Pahluwan Khazagand ::Lvl 72: Enkidu's Harness :Lvl 74: Dancer's Casaque +1 :Lvl 74: Narasimha's Vest :Lvl 75: Etoile Casaque / Etoile Casaque +1 :Lvl 75: Mirke Wardecors Hands :Lvl 1: Bronze Mittens :Lvl 7: Leather Gloves :Lvl 10: Legionnaire's Mittens or Royal Footman's Gloves :Lvl 14: Battle Gloves Stick with these for the Acc. :Lvl 16: Bone Mittens/Bone Mittens +1 or ::Lvl 16: Scentless Armlets or ::Lvl 17: Lizard Gloves/Fine Gloves :Lvl 21: Beetle Mittens/Beetle Mittens +1 :Lvl 27: RSE :Lvl 30: Mercenary Captain's Gloves ::(would also recommend staying with RSE gloves if you are Hume or Elvaan for the +DEX, or just stick with Battle Gloves) ::Lvl 30: Gigas Bracelets (WS only) :Lvl 40: Ogygos's Bracelets (WS only) :Lvl 50: Crow Bracers Great for -Enmity and Evasion ::Lvl 50: Enkelados's Bracelets (WS only) :Lvl 52: Dancer's Bangles (AF) :Lvl 55: Jaridah Bazubands/Akinji Bazubands :Lvl 60: Pallas's Bracelets (WS only) :Lvl 65: Fencing Bracers :Lvl 68: Cobra Mittens :Lvl 70: Alkyoneus's Bracelets (WS only) ::Lvl 70: Tarasque Mitts/Tarasque Mitts +1 :::( these have -5/-6 CHR, so be sure to balance your stats accordingly.) :Lvl 71: Etoile Bangles Relic :Lvl 72: Pahluwan Dastanas ::Lvl 72: Dusk Gloves/Dusk Gloves +1 (+Haste; will be expensive) ::Lvl 72: Enkidu's Mittens :Lvl 74: Dancer's Bangles +1 :Lvl 75: Denali Wristbands :Lvl 75: Etoile Bangles +1 Legs :Lvl 1: Bronze Subligar/Bronze Subligar +1 :Lvl 7: Leather Trousers/Leather Trousers +1 :Lvl 11: Brass Subligar/Brass Subligar +1 :Lvl 16: Bone Subligar/Bone Subligar +1 ::Lvl 17: Lizard Trousers/Fine Trousers :Lvl 21: Beetle Subligar/Beetle Subligar +1 ::Lvl 21: Garrison Hose (DD piece) :Lvl 25: Kingdom Trousers :Lvl 25: Bastokan Subligar/Republic Subligar :Lvl 30: Mercenary Captain's Hose :Lvl 31: RSE :Lvl 50: Crow Hose :Lvl 58: Dancer's Tights (AF) :Lvl 67: Coral Subligar :Lvl 68: Cobra Subligar :Lvl 70: Clown's Subligar :Lvl 71: Vendor's Slops/Prince's Slops :Lvl 72: Pahluwan Seraweels ::Lvl 72: Dusk Trousers/Dusk Trousers +1 (+ATT & +RACC; is likely to be expensive) ::Lvl 72: Enkidu's Subligar :Lvl 74: Etoile Tights ::Lvl 74: Dancer's Tights +1 :Lvl 75: Denali Kecks ::Lvl 75: Barbarossa's Zerehs :Lvl 75: Etoile Tights +1 *Best Haste piece you can equip in this slot on DNC Feet :Lvl 1: Bronze Leggings/+1 :Lvl 7: Bounding Boots/Leaping Boots *Note* If you have these they shouldn't be replaced except for on three conditions: 1. You have Winged Boots, 2. You swapped to Jaridah Nails or AF, 3. your a lizard-a-phobe ::Lvl 7: Leather Highboots :Lvl 10: Royal Footman's Boots or :Lvl 11: Brass Leggings/Brass Leggings +1 :Lvl 16: Bone Leggings/+1 :Lvl 17: Lizard Ledelsens/Fine Ledelsens :Lvl 18: Power Sandals :Lvl 21: Beetle Leggings/+1 :Lvl 24: Winged Boots :Lvl 29: RSE :Lvl 30: Mercenary Captain's Gaiters :Lvl 38: Mountain Gaiters :Lvl 50: Crow Gaiters :Lvl 55: Jaridah Nails :Lvl 56: Dancer's Shoes (AF) :Lvl 59: Tabin Boots/+1 :Lvl 67: Rutter Sabatons :Lvl 68: Cobra Leggings :Lvl 70: Volunteer's Nails :Lvl 72: Enkidu's Leggings ::Lvl 72: Pahluwan Crackows ::Lvl 72: Dance Shoes ::Lvl 72: Dusk Ledelsens :Lvl 73: Etoile Toe Shoes Relic :Lvl 74: Dancer's Toe Shoes +1 :Lvl 75: '''Denali Gamashes :Lvl 75: Heroic Boots/+1 *Liable to be expensive for +1 :Lvl 75: Etoile Toe Shoes +1 Waist :Lvl 1: Gold Moogle Belt/'Silver Moogle Belt'/'Bronze Moogle Belt' ::Lvl 1: Blood Stone +1/Blood Stone :Lvl 14 Friar's Rope :Lvl 15: Warrior's Belt +1/Warrior's Belt :Lvl 30: Mercenary Captain's Belt ::Lvl 30: Sarashi (if /nin this reduces the delay of weapons by 1%) :Lvl 40 Tilt Belt (is probably a better choice than the above, Acc+5, ideal for DD until 48 if you aren't tanking) ::Lvl 40: Corsette +1 (macro in for Curing Waltz) :Lvl 43: Swordbelt +1/Swordbelt :Lvl 48: Life Belt :Lvl 50: Swift Belt :Lvl 54: Virtuoso Belt (ACC+12 ATT+4 rare/ex drop off of Belladonna, amazing) :Lvl 55: Speed Belt (Expensive, better than Life Belt ONLY if you don't need the Acc+) :Lvl 55: Velocious Belt (rare/ex of speed belt, drops off King Arthro) :Lvl 60: Potent Belt (Good upgrade from Life Belt if you don't want to hunt Virtuoso Belt) :Lvl 71: Warwolf Belt :Lvl 72: Cuchulain's Belt (ATK & DEX) Back :Lvl 4: Rabbit Mantle :Lvl 12: Traveler's Mantle :Lvl 17: Lizard Mantle :Lvl 18: Dhalmel Mantle :Lvl 21: Night Cape (DEF: 3, Evasion +3 same DEF as Dhalmel Mantle with added EVA) :Lvl 24: Nomad's Mantle :Lvl 28: Wolf Mantle +1 :Lvl 30: Wyvern Mantle (if you use /drg) :Lvl 46: Bat Cape :Lvl 47: Jaguar Mantle :Lvl 60: Bushido Cape (DEF 7, "Store TP" +1, "Subtle Blow" +1,) :Lvl 61: Amemet Mantle/Amemet Mantle +1 :Lvl 69: Psilos Mantle (Cheap and at least better then NQ Amemet Mantle) :Lvl 70: Boxer's Mantle (Great for solo parry skill+10 evasion skill +10 |maybe +10 guard for H2H| :Lvl 70: Etoile Cape Relic cape :Lvl 71: Forager's Mantle (Second best mantle for any Melee in the game) :Lvl 74: Cuchulain's Mantle (Accuracy) :Lvl 75: Cerberus Mantle/+1 (Likely to be expensive.) Neck :Lvl 7: Wing Pendant ::Lvl 7: Justice Badge :Lvl 14: Van Pendant :Lvl 15: Bird Whistle (Helps with Curing Waltz) :Lvl 20: Bloodbead Amulet :Lvl 21: Spike Necklace (+DEX, +STR) :Lvl 24: Tiger Stole (Def +2, Att +5) :Lvl 33: Peacock Amulet/''Peacock Charm'' :Lvl 59: Spectacles :Lvl 60: Chivalrous Chain (+Acc, +STR, and "Store TP" +1) :Lvl 73: Love Torque :Lvl 74: Ancient Torque *Liable to be very rare, drops from Lambton Worm :Lvl 75: Orochi Nodowa Ring :Lvl 1: San d'Orian Ring or Bastokan Ring or Windurstian Ring :Lvl 14: Mighty Ring (the 50 charges on this ring lasted me to Lvl 40) ::Lvl 14: Vision Ring ::Lvl 14: Stamina Ring ::Lvl 14: Balance Ring/Balance Ring +1 ::Lvl 14: Courage Ring/Courage Ring +1 :Lvl 30: Archer's Ring/'Shikaree Ring' ::Lvl 30: Rajas Ring (if you have) ::Lvl 30: Divisor Ring (only when your level is a multiple of 5) :Lvl 34: Venerer Ring :Lvl 35: Jaeger Ring :Lvl 36: Puissance Ring +1 :Lvl 40: Sniper's Ring or Woodsman Ring :Lvl 42: Assailant's Ring :Lvl 49: Kshama Ring No. 2 ::Lvl 49: Kshama Ring No. 8 ::Lvl 49: Ecphoria Ring :Lvl 50: Garrulous Ring ::Lvl 50: Unyielding Ring ::Lvl 50: Ulthalam's Ring :Lvl 54: Fluorite Ring/Grace Ring/Grace Ring +1 ::Lvl 54: Sun Ring/Victory Ring/Victory Ring +1 :Lvl 70: Blood Ring :Lvl 72: Spinel Ring/Adroit Ring/Adroit Ring +1 ::Lvl 72: Ruby Ring/Triumph Ring/Triumph Ring +1 Earring :Lvl 1: Cassie Earring :Lvl 10: Optical Earring :Lvl 16: Bone Earring/Bone Earring +1 (for DD) :Lvl 20: Shield Earring (if not /mage for tanking/soloing.) :Lvl 21: Beetle Earring/Beetle Earring +1 (for DD) :Lvl 29: Dodge Earring (for tanking/soloing.) :Lvl 30: Wyvern Earring (if /DRG.) ::Lvl 30: Trimmer's Earring (if /BST.) :Lvl 35: Drone Earring :Lvl 40: Intruder Earring :Lvl 49: Heims Earring ::Lvl 49: Harvest Earring :Lvl 50: Velocity Earring ::Lvl 50: Storm Loop :Lvl 55: Fang Earring/Spike Earring :Lvl 61: Minuet Earring :Lvl 63: Coral Earring/Merman's Earring :Lvl 65: Diabolos's Earring :Lvl 72: Ethereal Earring, Suppanomimi or Bushinomimi :Lvl 73: Roundel Earring (for cures) :Lvl 75: Choreia Earring (for steps) :Lvl 75: Brutal Earring :Lvl 75: Delta Earring Shield :Lvl 71: Airy Buckler (Only one worth using if not /nin)(But DNC gets Dual Wield at 20 so dont need to use shield) Closing Note Guide created by Mercurialwings with edits from Zatias, Ctcutter, Babba, Druvion, Yippy, Legomike, Kaishen, Mattr, Vanhelmule, Dustcoyote, Darken5, yomii, Theode, Hi-chu, Chrisstreb, Takeuchi, Arconis, Kalagan, Aysun, Lastarael, (please feel free to add your name here). Thanks to Andres for the template. :H2H added by Heartfire. :Shields removed by GoufCustom. :Tests and Edits by Charles Guillen.